KlausElena Fanfic
by unchainedfate
Summary: Just a little Klaus and Elena fanfic that I thought I'd like to write and share with you all. I hope you like it and feel free to leave reviews and suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

His touch was cold, it was eerie, dark and forceful. His hand wrapped around my arm, keeping a tight grip as he dragged me into a room. My eyes settled on a man whom I had longed to see. "Stefan!" I cried out and squirmed in desperation to get out of Klaus's iron grip. "Elena..." Stefan said, it was all he was able to choke out due to his shock of seeing her. "Enough talking, let's get on with punishment shall we?" Klaus suggested with a maniacal smirk planted on his face. I looked to Stefan in fear, only to see that he was feeling to exact same thing as I was. "Let her go...please." Stefan demanded, adding a 'please' ungratefully at the end. Klaus scoffed and let me go surprisingly. He walked over to Stefan, catching his gaze as he started to compel him. "You are going to sit here and stay, focusing on listening to your dearest Elena and I in the room next door, while she screams my name." He instructed with a smug smile on his face. As soon as I heard those words escape from Klaus's mouth, I turned on my heels and ran like hell, only to realize that there was nowhere to run. It was a 2 room apartment with a bathroom just outside of Mystic Falls.

A scream flew from my mouth as my hair was being yanked from behind. "Shh...Quiet down sweetheart, we haven't even started yet." He said as he pulled me close, leaning me against him tightly. "Please..." I whispered, pleading. He snickered and pulled me into the beside the one Stefan was in. He slammed the door shut and threw me onto the bed. "So let me get this right. You didn't die when I killed you, and you're here to somehow bring back your dear Stefan? To take him away from me?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I remained silent, just wanting to escape. He nodded, "That's okay." He said and sped onto the bed, pushing me back as he laid on top of me. "I can make you talk..better yet, I can make you scream." He whispered into my ear, breathing softly. His lips trailed down to my neck where he sucked on it, but didn't bite. Then, out of nowhere I felt the unmistakeable pain of his fangs puncturing my skin, drawing blood out. I screamed in pain and resentment, pushing at his chest with all my strength. His fangs retreated from my neck finally and he licked his lips. "My, my, you're quite tasty." He said with a smirk. "Just let me go, please.." I said as tears began to form. "Not quite yet my darling. I make the rules, not you." He declared. "And now," He said, ripping off my vervain necklace, "You are not going to leave this room until I tell you to." He said, compelling me. I felt terrible, he had compelled me, and now, without my necklace I felt absolutely naked. "And now, we are going to have some fun." He said, standing up, taking his shirt off, flinging it to the side of the room. "What do you say..." He said, climbing back onto the bed, taking off my t-shirt as much as fought him off, he succeeded. His hands reached down to unbutton my jeans but I kicked him instead. His eyes burned into mine as he compelled me once again. "You are going to let me take your clothes off." I repeated what he told me, letting him take off my jeans. Now I felt even more naked. I laid on the bed just plainly in my underwear and bra. He unclipped my bra and slipped it off, groping my breast in his hand, playing with my nipple. He latched his mouth onto my nipple, rolling it with his tongue, making it perky and hard. "No...Please." I whispered as his hand trailed down to my panties, pulling them down. He pulled away from me, pulling them off my feet, having me lay bare naked before me. "Just admit it. You want me." He said, sliding his hand along my inner thigh, to my pussy, feeling the wetness through the fabric. "I told you." He said. "No, please just let me go!" I pleaded, shutting my legs together. "You know, my darling. You're beginning to be no fun. I should just get on with it." He said, and with that he slipped off his pants, revealing his massive cock. I eyed it then looked away in shame, wanting to get out. I climbed out of the bed, standing on the opposite side of the bed to Klaus. "No." I said simply, but he sped over to me with his vampire power, pinning me against the door. One of his hand held me in place while the other forced my legs open. He grabbed his cock and guided it to my entrance. I felt the tip of his rock hard cock positioned at my entrance, knowing that one thrust of the hips and he would enter me. "Please, don't, please." I tried one more time but it only resulted in a chuckle. "I'm afraid I'm not going to listen to you, Elena." He said and thrusted up into me. I cried out in pain of the sudden intrusion, feeling him inside of me. He thrusted again forcefully into me, then pinned me down against the bed once again. He thrusted into me at a fast pace, but all I felt was pain. I cried out, but it only resulted in a faster pace. "Come on Elena, I know you're going to give into me." He said roughly he continued to slam himself into me. "No..." I stuttered out, my body rocking beneath him. Then, all the pain strangely turned into pleasure. All I wanted was him to fuck me harder and faster. I gave everything in my power to not show him my enjoyment. He gripped at my hips tightly as he thrusted hard and deep into me, hitting my sweet spot. Then everything I had going on went away. My mouth dropped open and I released a moan as he hit my sweet spot over and over again. "Scream for it Elena." He demanded. "Fuck Klaus, fuck me harder!" I shouted, letting out a loud moan as he pounded my pussy. "Oh fuck, don't stop oh god." I spluttered out as I felt my walls contracting around his cock. "Oh god, oh god, oh FUUUCK!" I screamed out as I hit my release, my whole body squirming with pleasure. With one last thrust, Klaus came into me as we both breathed heavily. I couldn't believe it, it was the best sex I had ever had, and I was craving for more.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to limp arms wrapped around my little body, it felt lifeless. I opened my eyes slowly, moving my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes. The arms that surrounded me slumped on my arm as I moved. I turned my face to see who it was. I was horrified. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. What laid before my eyes was Stefan- With a stake in his heart. "No, no Stefan please!" I cried out as tears began rolling down my cheek. I leaned over, shaking his lifeless body. "Stefan please, this can't be real." Then, horrifically, the face of Stefan transitioned into the evil face of Klaus. I let out a blood-curling scream, sitting up in my bed panting, my heart beating loudly. "Nightmare my darling?" Klaus asked from the doorway in which he was leaning on. "You..you.." I stuttered, trying to form a sentence. He smirked, "I didn't do anything except let you have the greatest night of your life last night." He said cockily. My mind flashed back to last night..what had happened? Then I remembered everything, Klaus compelling me, making me give into him, making me want him. "No, I won't let that happen again." I said in a determined tone, climbing out of bed, grabbing the robe that probably he had set out for me, slipping it on.

Klaus sped over to me, slamming me against the wall, letting his finger trail down my neck and to my shoulder, slipping the robe back off. "Is that right?" His hand trailed from my back and down, up and down, his thumb just barely touching my breast. I shuddered from his terrifyingly pleasurable touch. His mouth moved from my jaw down to my neck, nipping at my skin lightly. His fangs elongated, the tip of his canines beginning to pierce through my skin. I pushed at his chest with force, but he stayed in place. "Please don't.." I pleaded, but his fangs sank into me, drawing my blood forcefully. I screamed in pain and thrashed against him but nothing worked. "You should really learn to just give in to me, everything is easier that way." He said to me after he drank quite a bit from me. I was feeling faint, very faint. It was then he bit into his wrist, offering me his blood. I looked at him with hate, but still pressed my mouth to his wrist. The blood filled my mouth as I sucked, it tasted just a little sweet, much better than Stefan's or Damon's blood. My hands held his arm as I drank faster, wanting more. His other hand pried my hands off as he ripped his arm away from my mouth. "That's enough." He said, chuckling. I licked my lips, savouring every taste. I was mesmerized. He bent down and picked up the robe, handing it to me. I grabbed it and slipped it on again, fastening it tight around my body. As much I wanted to escape from Klaus, there was something about him that made me want him. Bad. "Hop in the shower. I'm taking you out." He instructed, locking his eyes with mine without compelling me. God, his eyes were so beautiful, I thought to myself. He turned and left, leaving alone in the room, wondering what the hell I was doing. I moved into the bathroom, stripping my clothes off and stepped into the shower.  
>I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel that he had provided for me. I walked into the bedroom where he had laid out an outfit for me. It was a low-cut top with a very short black skirt. I shook my head, no way was I wearing that. "You better wear it or you're going out naked." I jumped as his voice boomed from behind me. I glared at him and put on my bra and panties, slipping on the top and skirt. "Okay let's go." He said. "Wait no! Where's my makeup and my hair is still wet!" I replied back to him. "Oh Elena, you're beautiful no matter how you look." He said with a wink. "Stefan would agree." He added. That blew me over the top. "Where's Stefan?" I demanded, glaring right into his eyes. "Somewhere, darling." He replied with a smirk on his face. "I'm not leaving with you until you tell me where he is." Klaus' expression changed immediately as he flashed in front of me, slamming me into the wall once again. "Elena, do I have to remind you who is in charge again?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where is Stefan?" I replied angrily. Without another word, his hand slipped underneath by skirt and pushed aside my panties and inserted a finger into my harshly. It hurt like hell. He shoved his finger into me over and over again until my walls became wet and my breathing became uneven. He knew I wanted more. He thrusted a second finger into me and rammed his two digits inside of me at a fast pace. My mouth dropped open to release a moan, each thrust bringing a wave of pleasure. He began to increase his pace at an inhuman speed, driving me absolutely crazy. He curled his fingers up, hitting it exactly where I wanted it and liked it. My moans became louder as I got closer to my climax with each thrust. "Oh god, oh god, don't stop. Oh god, fuck, yes." I panted out the words. His thumbed flicked at my clit and that was it. "Yeesssss!" I screamed down as I clamped down on his fingers, soaking them with my release. I breathed unevenly, trying to catch my breath. His fingers pulled out of me as he shoved them into my mouth. "I am who you listen to, you got that now?" He asked as I sucked his fingers, licking up my own release. "Mhmm.." I replied. His fingers unexpectedly flew out of my mouth as his hand struck my face. "Got it?" He repeated with a menacing gaze." I winced in pain, my whole side of the face was stinging. "Yes.." I whispered out. "Good, now let's go." He said, straightening my skirt and pulled me out the bedroom door and out the apartment.<p> 


End file.
